Fredbear's New and Improved
by CrashBurnGlobal
Summary: (Disclaimer: I did work on this series, so those guys over there said I could re upload it over here since they had to take it down over there. So yeah.) This shit is balls to the walls just because it can be. Don't ask why half of whats in here happens, it just does. Hope you enjoy, like always give feedback and see y'all later.


Prologue

(3rd Person)

Fredbear was doing his daily routine, singing for the children and 'talking' with Spring Bonnie and Purple Fredbear. The kids were enjoying it, singing along and smiling. It was one of the best parts of being an animatronic. After the show was over, Fredbear and his friends walked off the stage, P.F. walking towards the Kitchen. "Fredbear! Take a picture with us!" A boy of like 13 years old said. "Ok." Fredbear said, walking towards the group of friends and a 7 year old boy, who appeared to be crying. "Great! Now little bro, let's get you to stop being afraid of this robot! Give Fredbear a BIG kiss!" Fredbear opened his mouth to ask that they'd not, when the brother accidentally pushed him into his mouth as he was speaking. The last thing Fredbear heard was the screams of the kid in his mouth before he was shut down into the blackness.

60 years later

Chapter 1: Night 1

(Sammy's PV)

"Hello my name is Sammy," I said, stepping into the office.

"Yes we know that now do you have any experience?" The boss said, looking into my (your eye color) eyes.

" No but my grandfather was a worker at Fredbear's Diner."

"Ah yes, well we at Fredbear's always accept new employees, so you're hired! Just don't break any of the animatronics and we'll be fine." He said smiling.

"Cool so what job do I get?"

"The Night Shift."

"Cool, what could be so hard about that?"

Time Skip: 11:30 AM

"Damn it I'm already late and it's my first day!" Sammy said, speeding through the traffic.

When I arrived there, the manager was already there.

"There you are!" The manager said, exasperated.

"Sorry I was getting through traffic!"

"Oh well, you made it just in time!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow!"

I walked into the diner, going to the office. I sat down and heard a phone ringing. Wondering who it was, I answered it. _Uh hello? Hello! Welcome to your new job at FredBear's! So the first thing I need to do is lay off the rules. 1: No breaking animatronics. 2: Don't allow them into your office. And 3. NEVER EVER let that weird Purple one out of the safe room. Ok, so friendly warning, the animatronics do get twitchy at night. We got them from all around. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie we found left to rot in the old diner, but we fixed them. Candy, the Penguins and Blank came from an auction from a closing company. Freddy and Fred came from Freddy Fazbear's the other restaurant before this one. Lolbit and Ballora came from a sister location. And the mickey-looking thing just appeared one day, we call it the Mouse, since we haven't got a name for it, what are we gonna call it? Photo-Negative Mickey? No!_

 _You have doors, so when the animatronics get too near, just close 'em. They do run out of power though. That's about it for the night. Bye!_ Booooop.

"Well that was weird", I thought to myself, looking through the cams.

SCREECH a noise came from down the hall

"What the Hell is that?" I thought, panicking.

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"I'm coming Purple Man!" I heard a voice call out.

That was the moment when I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was lonely, being the only kid in my school who didn't have stereotypes, hiding from the judgement of others. I close my eyes, ready for the pain.

SCREECH! A loud call came out, then silence.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK Clank

I checked the stage cam and Fred was talking with FredBear.

"They ain't him!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a him, it's a HER!"

"What?"

"Just come look." Fred said, then static, then only Freddy was on stage.

"See?!" Said a voice by the door. I checked the light, seeing Fred and FredBear staring at me.

"That is not him."

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYIN' TO SAY!"

"OK calm down."

"Um… what's going on?"

They both turned to me.

"Uh, it's kinda hard to explain, but do ya'll believe in ghosts?" Fred asked, his eyes glowing.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Well then, but before I explain, what's your name?"

"Sammy."

"Great well, I'll let FredBear explain the first part, cause I wasn't created then."

"Ok."

"Back around, oh, 1975, an associate of mine, uh, killed kids and dismantled animatronics. His name was Willy, but we just called him Purple FredBear, cause he looked like me, but purple."

"Did you just say 'killed kids?'"

"Uh, ya. Afterwards he was locked away into the safe room, but his soul split and half of it turned into man name William Afton, who was entirely purple. He got a job as the night guard and when he went to take his 'kid' to the Diner for his birthday, he actually lured children into BackStage and killed them. Their souls possessed the robots in this very Diner."

"FredBear, are you possessed?"

"What? No, I'm just sentient, they accidentally gave me Artificial Intelligence, and since it was too much to scrap me and build another, they kept me."

"So, why do you kill people at night?"

"Well most night guards wear the same outfit as he did, so we think their him and attack, but you were the first female night guard. You look nothing like him."

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP?" An annoying, high pitched voice said from the vents.

FredBear sighed. "Go away Lolbit."

"WHY? OH IS THIS THE NEW NIGHT GUARD? HI! MYNAMEISLOLBITANDI'MTHEGREATESTANIMATRONICINTHISFINEESTABLISHMENT!" He said talking so fast and energetic that the words flew together

"No you're not" said Fred and in a small whisper "why, why now, why here"

"HEY! Fredrick! Wanna hear a joke?"

"Don't call me that!" FredBear growled.

"So you find my puns unBEARable?"

"That's it," FredBear said, shoving Lolbit into the vents and closing the doors. "There we go."

"Wow you have a nice computer!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" FredBear shouted at a digital image of Lolbit's head.

I just sat there laughing at the three of them when suddenly: DING DONG DING DONG.

6:00 AM

"Welp, see you Sammy, nice to meet you." FredBear said.

"Nice to meet you too."

Was it just me, or when I said that his cheeks turned pink before he disappeared.

I looked at the camera for one last time to see Lolbit teasing FredBear saying "YOURINLOVEYOURINLOVE!"

Chapter 2: Day 2

(Sammy's PV)

After that night, I decided that I'd visit them in the day, to see their show and what they're like in the day.

"Oh hello!" A white and blue mouse said happily. "Welcome to-Oh, hi Night Guard!" He said smiling. "Hello -Mouse- right?"

"Well, ya, I guess so. Are you here to see the gang? They're on their break."

"Ok thanks."

"Bye!" He said skipping away towards the Prize Corner.

I was feeling hungry, so while I wait for the show to start again, I went to the Kitchen. On the way I bumped into a teen looking about 19 or so. He was wearing a tux that was a dark yellow with a white undershirt with a purple bow tie, and had gloves that looked like yellow claws. On his head was dirty blonde hair and a pair of FredBear ears and hat from the Prize Corner, but they looked more real than the other pairs. His eyes were bright red with silver pupils. "Oh, hello! I'm sorry about that." He said, his eyes strangely glowing as he spoke. "The names Fredrick, and yours?"

"Sammy." I said, having to look up to see his face, he was a full head taller than me.

"That's a nice name," he said, running off.

Ow my arm hurts, I thought. Why does it feel like I ran into a steel wall? Oh well. I walked towards the counter and a yellow bunny asked for my order. "Hello Miss I am Spring Bonnie! Can I take your order?"

"Hi, I'll just have a pizza."

"Great! Hey Candy! One Meat Lover's Pizza!"

While he was ordering, I took a look around and saw Fredrick and another boy wearing white fox ears and orange makeup arguing about something. I picked up a bit of it. "C'mon, can't I take a break? Those kids are annoying and they don't appreciate good humor!"

"Look who's talking, you're the most annoying one of us!"

"Pizza's ready!" Spring Bonnie said to me, carrying a box with the FredBear's logo on it.

"Thanks." I said, walking towards the dining area. FredBear was talking with the kids, asking their names and politely declining pictures. I wonder why. When he went up to the stage, he announced that since it was summer break, he would sing a song about the beach, he called it 'Knee Deep' or something. After about 20 minutes, the show was over. I left, payed Mouse and went home, excited about the next night and what it'll bring.

Chapter 3: Night 2

(FredBear POV)

It was almost 12 and then FredBear could finally move from the stage. They never actually shut him down for the night, but his programming won't let him move until 12 AM. He saw Sammy move to the office.

Freddy leaned in to whisper to him. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?"

"Oh come on! We can all see it!"

12 AM

"Finally! I've been stiffer than a dead cow over here!" Fred exclaimed, stretching his arms.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Sammy? I wanted to bake a cake to celebrate the second night!" A voice said from behind.

"Ya she's in the office Candy." Freddy said.

"Thanks."

FredBear went to the Drawing Room, waking up Blank.

"Get up lazy!"

"If you had to teach 5 year olds how to draw, you'd be tired too!"

"Heya guys!"

"Go away Lolbit!"

"NOWHYWOULDIDOTHATIAMTHEBESTANIMATRONICEVERTOLIVE."

"Out!" FredBear said, pushing him into the vent.

Alright, FredBear thought, time to show her our other forms, it'll be good to be human like again. We could actually eat the cake.

Blank, FredBear, Fred, and Lolbit went to the office.

"HEYA SAMMY!" Lolbit shouted! "WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

"What?"

"Lolbit, get out of the way," FredBear said, pushing him away.

"We know you're probably uncomfortable talking to animatronic animals instead of human beings, so I took the liberty to give us all humanoid forms." He glowed gold, then turned into Fredrick, his other form's name. Blank turned into another teen wearing a white tux and undershirt, a black bow tie, and a white fedora. Lolbit turned into the short, orange makeup wearing one with the fox ears, and Fred turned into into a 16 year old teenager with all golden clothing but his eye's were still black with a white glow, he had a black bow tie and a black top hat, he even had his ears.

"You guys were the people hanging around the Prize Korner?"

"Yeah, but Fredrick's just a incognito name I use, just call me FredBear to avoid confusion, call me and the others their real names."

"We all have incognito names that humans can have I'm Blake."

"I'm Larry."

"The name is still Fred."

Candy walked in with the cake to see the human forms of his friends.

"Oh, we're doing that huh?" He said turning into a teen with blue hair, a blue tux with another white undershirt and blue cat ears and a nice red tie. "Anyway I got the cake." He said, pulling out a chocolate cake saying: 'Happy Second Night!' on it.

"You guys really shouldn't have."

"Hey guys! I got plates!" Said a boy dressed in the same golden outfit as fred, but he had green eyes, wire looking hair, and yellow bunny ears were sticking out of his head. "I also finally woke up Mouse." He said. A boy with white skin and blue makeup with white Mickey Mouse looking ears came out, wearing a white T-shirt with blue overalls. "Hey I like sleeping in."

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Lolbit shouted.

"What about me?" said a small voice. You turned to see a teenage girl wearing a ballerina dress and blue makeup and purple hair. "Hi I'm Ballora, nice to meet you!"

"You weren't in the show yesterday."

"I just got shipped here."

"Heya, I'm Lolbit, nice to meet ya." Lolbit said flirtatiously.

"Lolbit, go away!" Spring Bonnie said.

"Nah! So, you're the new one, huh? What do you do?"

"I teach kids how to get fit and eat pizza!"

"BWAHAHA!" FredBear laughed, "That completely contradicts itself!"

"Anyway, I'm the comedian, and the best one here if I do say so myself."

"No you're not!" said Fred when he started to push him into the ground.

"Hey!"

DING DONG DING DONG

6 AM

"Welp, I'm out, see ya!" FredBear said, tipping his hat to Sammy before disappearing into the shadows. The others all said their goodbyes before leaving as well. Sam walked home, excited to see what the next night would bring. While a figure followed her through the bushes.

"So you're the one who pacified them? Well, soon you will learn to fear Purple!" The figure said to himself before melting into the shadows.

Chapter 4: The Weekend

(Sammy POV)

It was finally the weekend, and Sam was looking forward to two days of rest, but then she got a call from her boss. _Hey, can I ask you a favor?_ "Sure?" _OK great! Well, we're doing some renovations for the weekend, getting new paint and wallpaper and stuff, so I would like to ask you if you could watch the animatronics for the weekend, nothing big, just keep them in the basement or something and check up on 'em every once and awhile. They should be fine. Alright, that's about it, bye!_ BOOOOOOP.

"Take the robot's home for the weekend? That could be fun." You got a knock at the door. You open it to see your boss. "They're in the truck." In the back of the truck, boxes labeled 'FredBear', 'Lolbit', 'Fred', and 'Mouse' were visible. "Do I have to reassemble them?"

"Oh, no! They're just in boxes to save room and suspicion."

"WHEN AM I GETTING OUT OF HERE! IT SMELLS LIKE FISH IN HERE!" Lolbit screamed inside the box, dying to be free.

"Uh, did you hear something?" Boss.

"Nope! Uh, I mean, nothing." Sammy replied quickly.

"HI I'M LOLBIT! HOW IS YOU?" Lolbit shouted inside the box.

"I swear I'm getting old, but, I'll get out of your hair, bye!"

After he left and everyone got out of their boxes, FredBear kicked Lolbit in the shin.

" AHHH FRESH AIR- HOLY FUBBERNUCKS! "

"Do you want to get us dismantled?"

"UH GUYS… WHERE'S MY REAR PLATE?"

"Nobody cares."

"Found it!" Mouse said.

"THANKS" Lolbit snatched the rounded rump from the mouse, and placed it on his bum.

"Well, now that that's settled," FredBear said, morphing into his human form, "It's time to get used to the new place."

" I CALL THE MASTER BEDROOM!" Lolbit shouted.

"No."

"YES! I CALLED DIBS!"

"You guys shut down, you don't need beds."

"YES WE DO!"

Fredbear walked out of the door, ignoring Lolbit.

"DID YOU GUYS KNOW I'M SOLAR POWERED, I NEVER NEED TO SHUT DOWN! BUT IT FEELS GOOD TO SLEEP EVERY NOW AND AGAIN!"

"I'm ordering pizza, what'd you want?"

"I'll just have cheese." FredBear said.

"I WANT CAKE!"

"Why order it when you have the best robot chef?" Candy asked.

"I'll eat anythin' right 'bout now, but I have a hankerin' for some steak." Fred said.

"Let's just go out to eat." Sammy said.

"Really? I've never been out before!" FredBear said.

20 minutes later

"Aren't you gonna eat your burger?" Sammy asked FredBear. "You can eat right?"

"Ya, but it feels really weird, I only eat during special occasions."

"Well as your caretaker, you're going to eat before we leave."

"HEY GUYS!" Lolbit called over, "CAN I HAVE DESSERT?"

"No, I'm already spending enough money for you all."

"AW COME ON!"

"No, now FredBear, eat your burger!"

" I ATE TWELVE! ONE TIME I ATE 6 LARGE PIZZAS, AND IT MADE ME FALL APART!" He shouted excitedly.

"Fine," FredBear said. He took a bite and making a face, chewed it slowly. "Why do you hate eating?"

"I hate having anything in my mouth,"

"Why?"

"Uh, hey are you sure we can't get Lolbit dessert?"

"FredBear-"

"We need sugar-free for him."

"FredBear what hap-"

"Definitely sugar-free, what'll you think he'd like?"

"FREDBEAR WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Ok fine. It happened back in 1975. Me, Willy, and Spring Bonnie were playing songs for a party. This was on the same day Willy went on a killing spree. I finished my show and Willy disappeared, at the time I thought he was going to talk with some kids. Spring Bonnie was talking with some adults. A boy at the age of 7 was having a party. His older brother wanted him to not be afraid of animatronics, so he asked me to come over for a picture. Animatronics can take pictures with the families, so I thought nothing of it. When I got there, he and his friends grabbed the kid, and tried to make him give me a 'kiss' to get over his fear. I tried to tell him no, but he accidentally shoved him in my mouth. When I was telling him no thanks, I accidentally bit down on the kids head. I still hear him screaming as my endoskeleton teeth broke his skull. The kids, they were horrified, the older brother was crying. I was shut down, and when I was booted back up, it was when the manager came to tell me and Spring Bonnie the news. Willy had killed kids, and adding to the fact that I killed a child, we were closing down. We were left to rot for 60 years inside this building. I learned a few tricks however. I could throw my consciousness out of my body and take on other forms. One of them was called the Puppet, the other was called Shadow Freddy, because I was shadow-like in that form and most people thought I looked like Freddy. One time, I tried to visit the kid I bitten's dreams. It did not end well. That's when I knew that visiting other's dreams changes my appearance to what they think of me and that I can turn into that form at will. When I visited the kid's dreams inside of the hospital, I had sharp dinosaur-like teeth, razor sharp claws, and I had blood-red eyes and I was missing an ear. When I tried to apologise, I scared him. He kept shutting me out and blinding me to get me to go away. When I finally apologised, he got so scared he died. I visited his spirit one last time, and gave him new life as the Puppet form I had. Then I realized I could give others life. I can no longer be the Puppet, as another being has taken its form. I gave all the other kids life in animatronics. Afterwards, I went back to my form to see Spring Bonnie again. He looked excited and then I realized the new manager was there. He told us we were getting repaired. It was the greatest moment in my life. Getting a fresh start, to see the kids and sing for them again." FredBear teared up, drops of oil falling down his cheeks.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's no biggie, I'm just an animatronic, after all."

"You are not just an animatronic. You act, talk, and look somewhat human, so you are human. At least in my books."

"Awwww," Every other animatronic said.

"Uh," FredBear looked at them, blushing. "I'm out." He said, teleporting away into the darkness.

Chapter 5: Sunday

(FredBear POV)

FredBear stretched, _Man, recharging makes me stiff._ He thought as he got up. He looked at himself in the mirror. His ears were folded, he'd been sleeping with his head underneath the pillow Sammy gave him. He put his hat back on, and straightened his tie. He rubbed his red eyes. He smiled, his almost bearlike teeth glinting in the light. _Not bad._ He said, brushing his hair.

"HEY FREDRICK!"

 _And now the morning's ruined._

"What is it Lolbit?"

"CAN YOU TAKE US TO THE CARNIVAL?"

"Sigh, No."

"WHY NO-"

FredBear pushed him aside, walking upstairs. "I'm going outside, see ya." He said, teleporting away.

Time Skip

FredBear was out in the park, enjoying the sunlight. _It's even better in person!_ He said, enjoying the sunlight when someone walked up to him with a gun. "Hey! You! You're getting mugged! Raise your arms in the air." FredBear chuckled at him. "I don't think you want to do that."

"Oh really? I will shoot!" He said, throwing a warning punch at FredBear, who did nothing to stop it. The guy's hand connected with his robotic steel body, sending waves of pain through his upper arm. "What the Hell?" He screamed, dropping his gun. FredBear's eyes starting glowing as he went into the guy's consciousness. The guy suddenly found himself in a dark bedroom. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Nightmare Dimension."

"What?" Suddenly, a golden bear with crimson eyes, sharp claws and teeth, and a row of teeth in his stomach, which opened up to reveal a metal spine walked into view. "What're you going to do to me?"

"Oh, just drive you insane, the normal punishment for threatening ME, the guardian of the lost children. Let's see your biggest fears, shall we?"

After what felt like 5 hours of reliving every fear he had, he was finally released into the real world, but it looked like no time had passed.

"Hey guys! Where's FredBear?" Sammy called out to Lolbit, Fred, and Mouse.

"He said he was going out." Mouse said with a smile.

"Ok, great. Just wanted to know." She said, collapsing on the couch. She had a nightmare where everyone was after her, but FredBear protected her, almost as if he was actually there. The most terrifying part, was when the Mouse attacked. He asked her in a demented voice: 'Wanna see my head come off?' Before tearing his head off and yellow blood spewed everywhere, and then FredBear shook her, trying to get her to wake up. She woke up terrified. She decided to talk to them about it. "Hey, guys, I had a nightmare last night."

"Oh dear darlin', what was it 'about?" Fred asked concerned.

"It was about you guys."

"What?"

"I was having the night shift, and you guys attacked me. Mouse, you tore your head off and threw it at me."

"Oh, uh."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"That's how you get them, huh? You scare them senseless, then kill them."

"Ya."

"At least the others just killed them, not torture them."

"We're sorry! We only wanted to hurt the-"

"I know, but you could've at least not scare them before."

"Your excusing us for killing them?"

"No, you just can't help yourself, but still, you shouldn't hurt others."

They sat there in silence, until Lolbit asked: "CAN WE WATCH A MOVIE?"

"For once, I agree with him." Fred said.

Time Skip

"What kind of movie has lazer guns and space wars?" FredBear asked.

Sammy giving the death stare "THIS IS STAR WARS" she said

"Everyone laughed" "oh please" said FredBear

Time Skip

"Well the movie is over" Fred said

"MANTHATWASAMAZINGIREALLYNEEDTOFINDMOREOFTHISMOVIETHING" Lolbit

"We are not going to do fun stuff like this every day ok" Sammy said

"OK" said everyone else

Chapter 6: Night 3

The animatronics made it back to the pizzeria, they were pretty bored.

"HEY GUYS! GUYS! GUUUUYS!" Lolbit shouted aimlessly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted, annoyed,

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Aw Haaaaaaiiiiiill No!" Fred said.

"BUTGUYSILOVETHISGAMEANDYOUGUYSSOULDLOVETHISTOO." Lolbit said

"NO MEANS NO" FredBear said angrily.

"How about we play hide and seek." Sammy said

"What is that" everybody asked

"It is when someone is hiding in a spot and you need to find them."said Sammy

"Ok who is first" Lolbit said

"You can if you want to" Sammy said

"YES" Lolbit said, hopping into the vents. "One, two, three, four, five."

FredBear and the others slinked away into the dark. "Hey guys!" Spring Bonnie said happily, "What's up?"

"Shut up! We're playing 'Hide and Seek.'"

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lolbit called out.

Time Skip

Sammy was hiding in the office. They we now playing a new game called 'Catch the Night Guard: Friendly Edition.' Where she experienced the night shift like a normal night guard would, but without getting killed in the end. Fred and FredBear were on the stage, Blank was in the drawing room, and Candy, Spring Bonnie, and Mouse were in the Dining Room. Lolbit was flirting with Ballora in the Parts and Service Room, and Freddy was in the office. Wait a minute.

SCREECH

"OH GOD!"

"Hehe, I got you!"

"Ya, you win. Congrats"

POV Shift ?

A lone animatronic laid down inside a dark room.

"I must find my other half, then I can exact my revenge." He said, gazing at the cam looking at him. "But first, let's get rid of FredBear's love."

Chapter 7: A "Usual" Day in the Life of FredBear

"~Bum, Bom, Bum, Bom, Do-Do, Bum, Bom~" FredBear hummed to the audience. The kids asked for him to play Temmie Village as the final song. When he walked out to the dining room, a little girl in a pink dress ran up to him and started tugging at his arm. "Daddy I want FredBear! Can I have him?"

"Now, now, we can't take him home with us. He would be too much of a hassle."

"BUT I WANT HIM NOW!" The girl screamed, causing FredBear to twitch spastically. His eyes rapidly changed from crimson to his normal eyes.

"Sir, I'm afraid we're gonna have to ask you to leave." The manager said.

"Why? My daughter is the most precious thing in the world, and she gets what she wants, so how much for the bear?"

"He's not for sale!"

"Let's say, $30,000."

FredBear gained enough composure to stand back up. His eyes turned crimson and locked with the little girl's eyes. The little girl stopped whining enough to look back defiantly.

"N-now, I'm g-g-gonna have to a-a-ask you to leave." FredBear said, his voice glitching after the loud screech temporarily damaged his sensors. The kid suddenly turned white.

"DADDY! SAVE ME!" She screamed in fright. FredBear froze, and the manager thought, no that's impossible, robots can't feel, but he thought he saw fear and guilt in his eyes. "I think you'll have to leave. Now." The manager said, pushing them towards the door, "I need to check on something." He then went up to the stage and told them that FredBear couldn't come to the stage for a few minutes. Afterwards, he took FredBear to the Parts and Service Room to check on him. "Never thought that a little girl could hurt ya, pal." He said to the deactivated robot, "Let's give you a check up." He then proceeded to run a scan, everything seemed fine. Then FredBear started up, on his own. "*Yawn!* That nap was unexpected! Where am I- Oh God." He said, seeing the manager's ghostly white face. "Wh-what? Y-you aren't supposed to activate!"

"Um, this is awkward." FredBear said, scratching his head. He reached out to the manager, who stepped back.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, pulling his hand back.

"W-what the hell are you?"

"A sentient animatronic of course! Why do you think I remember all the songs kids tell me? Or how we roam at night?"

"Part of the programming?"

"No! You know what, let me show you something," FredBear said. His hand started to glow white and a bright light filled the room. A old, '70s diner suddenly appeared in front of him.

"This, this is the original FredBear's Diner!"

"Heh, indeed!" FredBear chuckled. It showed FredBear, Spring Bonnie, and Purple FredBear on the stage, singing songs. The song ended, and they walked off the stage.

"What are you trying to show me?"

"Just watch."

The Purple FredBear walked away, and they followed him.

"Can he see us?"

"No, we are invisible to everyone."

Purple FredBear walked into the Arcade, and saw some children. He walked up to them, and offered to show them something cool. The children followed. He took them into the Parts and Service Room, and told them they were going to 'join the family.' He then killed them then and there. Then the room turned white and FredBear from the past was shown in the room, except it looked different. "This is in the Parts and Service in the first Freddy Fazbears!"

"Yep, back then, me and Spring were put in storage rooms boarded up. I sent my consciousness out to the room."

Past FredBear saw the bodies and stopped moving. Then he picked up the bodies and walked out of the room. He first went to the stage, where he put the bodies in Freddy and some robots that he didn't recognise, were they the ones that were sent off? They glitched out and looked like they were having a seizure, then stopped moving. FredBear then went into the Parts and Service Room again, and got Fred's suit out, but back then he was called Golden Freddy. The same thing happened again. He did this again to Spring Bonnie. He went back in, and saw there were more bodies. He took them gently and put them in storage with him, then a white light filled the room again. Then it showed Candy, Blank, and Lolbit. FredBear did the same thing to them. Mouse sat there, limp. When FredBear approached him, Mouse stood up on his own, no child was placed in him. Then the current Parts and Service Room appeared again, and the manager could move his body. "What does that mean?" 

"It means your robots are possessed by something that happened long ago."

"You did that?"

"I had to."

Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time

"Hey, FredBear, where are you taking me?"

"To meet an old friend of mine. Don't be alarmed," He said, and then he transformed into a creature made of nightmare fuel. His fingers turned into claws, his red eyes turned crimson, he grew teeth in his chest, and his own teeth turned into fangs. His eyes glowed dark red, then Sammy blacked out.

Sammy woke up in a bedroom, she got off the bed and looked around, FredBear appeared beside her, but in his nightmarish state. Then a figure materialised in front on him. It was a black version of FredBear's nightmarish form, it had a yellow hat and bow tie, and it was almost entirely transparent, showing its endoskeleton. Him and FredBear stared at each other for a couple seconds, then the black one said; "FredBear, my man! Good to see you!" He said, punching FredBear's shoulder then turning towards Sammy. "And who's this?" He asked, red and silver eyes bearing -get it?- into her.

"The nightguard." FredBear said, walking around the room. "Are the others here?"

"Yeah, they're here." As he said this, a bear, fox, chicken, bunny, a white fox, and a puppet-like thing stepped out of the shadows. They all looked like they've seen better days. "These are the Nightmares." FredBear said, gesturing to all of them. "I'm kinda their leader." He said, looking at his feet. "Let me introduce them. This is Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmaronnette, and Nightmare." He said, and they lowered their heads to them. "I created them with the sole purpose to deliver messages to kids through dreams. However, like this form of mine, the crying child tainted their images, turning them from dreams into nightmares."

"Yeah, boss here is pretty chill, but as we all know, I'm the most powerful." Nightmare said, grinning, showing all three rows of razor sharp teeth. He then proceeded to disappear into the closet. "Behind you," a voice whispered, Sammy turned around to see Nightmare jump out at her from behind the bed, screaming in a metallic tone, then laughing hysterically. "I got you good!" He said, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." FredBear said, glaring at him. Ding Dong Ding Dong. 6:00 AM. The Nightmares disappeared into the shadows, and the office appeared. FredBear was his normal self again when something stepped out from behind him. Nightmare.

"Hey boss! Mind if I camp here?" He said then turned to Sammy, "Do you mind? If you do, I'm afraid I'll stuff you." He said, then laughing he emitted a harsh black glow, then turned into a humanoid form. This one looked like FredBear, but where his clothes were yellow, his were black, with a light gray undershirt and a yellow top hat and bow tie. He was really pale, he could've passed for a vampire. "See ya, sweetheart!" He said grinning madly, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. As she left, she could hear Nightmare ask FredBear "Is she single?"

Chapter 8: Night 4

Sammy sat in her office, drinking Mt. Dew and eating Doritos when Nightmare appeared in the room, holding a flower in his teeth. He tipped his cap, then spinned around. "Wanna dance sweetheart? I promise a good time." He said, winking. FredBear walked in, "Nightmare? What the hell are you doing?" Nightmare teleported out of the room quickly. "FredBear, no offense, but your friend's an ass."

"I get that alot."

POV Shift

Ballora was trying to teach Lolbit how to dance, but he kept falling over on his face. "THIS IS UTTER BULLSH*T!" Lolbit shouted after a while. Blank was there, trying to keep a straight face. "Now, now sugar, you can't give up yet."

"Yeah, 'sugar' you can't give up!" Blank said, biting his cheek while holding one hand on his hat to keep him from falling over laughing. "SCREW YOU!" Lolbit shouted, his face turning bright red. Fred walked in "Hey have ya'll seen-" Fred then walked out, chuckling. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Lolbit yelled.

"You're right, it's not, it's hilarious." Blank said, finally letting loose a fit of laughs. He straightened his bowtie and tux, then walked out, still laughing. Blank went over to Spring Bonnie and Candy. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Just cleaning up." Candy said, wearing an apron that said: 'World's Best Kitty.'

"Where'd you get that?"

"You'd be surprised by the amount of total bullcrap people sell online. This was $20."

Spring Bonnie looked at Blank, "Is it just me or is something off here?"

"Yeah that stupid apron."

"No, not the apron, but it is stupid."

"HEY!"

POV Shift

Snap! A chain holding an animatronic down broke, and another, and another. The sky suddenly started raining. A purple figure rose from the safe room, his bearlike shape lit up by the lightning. "Finally, I'm free. Now, the final battle shall begin."

Chapter 9: The Age of Purple

 _The 5th night on the job._ Sammy thought. _I should have this as a permanent job._ Just then, purple clouds covered the skies. _What the hell?_ She drove quickly towards the diner, and ran inside. FredBear and the others stood there, glaring at another figure, a purple version of FredBear. "FredBear, my old chum, and, are these our newest family members? I'm so happy to have our reunion. And who's this over here? A night guard? Wonderful! Everyone's here! At least, almost everyone." FredBear looked at Sammy with a horrified expression. "What're you doing here?"

"Doing my job."

"Fantastic! Now, let's get this over with." P.F. snapped his fingers and everyone was in a purple void. "Now, Phantoms! Attack!" Several ghostly, burnt animatronics appeared in front of P.F., each one ghastlier than the next. A portal opened and out came a more broken and rotten version of Spring Bonnie appeared. "Ready brother?" It said.

"Of course! But we're technically alternate forms of each other, but oh well."

"Sammy, I'm gonna get some reinforcements, tell the others to hold them off." FredBear said, then shouted, "Nightmares! Get 'em." The Nightmares appeared beside the angry possessed animatronics. "Where are you going?"

"To get some old friends."

POV Shift

Bonnie sat there, looking at Chica and Foxy. They had seen better days, Bonnie lost his face and arm, Chica can no longer move her mouth and has wires for hands. Foxy's ears are broken and he lost some of his mascot coverings. A light appeared in front of them and out stepped a large, golden bear. "Hey FredBear, what's up?" Foxy asked. He spoke for Bonnie and Chica, as they can't speak. FredBear was the only one who visited them anymore. "I can't talk now, I need your help." He said quickly. "Why?"

"Don't ask, just help." A white light engulfed them into a purple void. "The murderer!" Foxy whispered. "I just need to get one more person." FredBear said, then disappeared again.

Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time

FredBear appeared in the Prize Corner of the old Freddy Fazbear's II. He opened the music box and saw a white masked thin, black creature. "What are YOU doing here?" Asked the Puppet. "I need your help."

"Why?"

"The Murderer's why. He's back."

"So? I wasn't the one killed by him, right?"

"C'mon, are you still mad about the whole 'bite' thing?"

"Yes, but I know it's not your fault."

"Then will you help?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Great!"

Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time

FredBear appeared with a bright glow with everyone he recruited. Fred and Freddy were almost crying at seeing their old friends. Bonnie and Chica tried to say something, but all that came out was static. P.F. clapped slowly. "Great show, jolly good show, I've got another friend to show you." Another portal opened up, and a creature made of wires with a clown mask appeared. "This is Ennard."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." The clown mask said.

(Cue Break my Mind over and over again in BackGround [Because Reasons])

"Brother, don't make me hurt you." FredBear growled.

"Oh, well then, I'll guess I'll hurt YOU!" P.F. said, lunging at FredBear with a knife. FredBear dodged and turned into his Nightmare Forme, scratched P.F., and ran toward Sammy. "Sammy, get out of here!"

"No, I want to help!"

"I can't let you get hurt!"

"I'll be fine." She said, then kissed FredBear on the nose. His face glowed red, then he looked determined, and rushed back into battle.

Lolbit, Ballora, and the Minireenas were facing Ennard. "Well, looks like this is where you're journeys end. Remember: Don't blame us, WE ARE ENNARD!" Ennard said, jumping in the air. Lolbit turned into a piece of code, and disappeared into Ennard.

Nightmare and Spring Bonnie faced SpringTrap. SpringTrap said nothing, just opened his mask to reveal a ghastly purple face, then threw knives. Spring Bonnie catched one and one went through Nightmare's gelatin-like form. Nightmare lunged at him, cutting the face. SpringTrap backed up, covered his face, then put the mascot head back down. Spring Bonnie spun around, and stabbed SpringTrap in the back. Blood poured out of the hole. SpringTrap didn't look fazed, he just pulled it out, wincing just a little.

The Marionette, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, and the Nightmares faced the Phantoms. "Get'm!" Nightmare Freddy shouted. Phantom Freddy made static noises. The armies collided, sending parts flying, jaws breaking, spirits shattering.

Fred, Candy, Mouse, and Blank helped the best they could, but they weren't really fighters. They helped repair the Nightmares and everyone else, though.

Ennard was having trouble moving, Lolbit was disabling his arms and legs. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU MECHANICAL BASTARD?"

"No! I will not give in! WE ARE ENNARD!" He shouted before Ballora drop-kicked him in the face, sending his mask flying, and disabling him. They shoved his mechanical corpse-like body into the portal, sending him back to whence he came.

Nightmare jumped in the air, doing a backflip while muttering "Fabulous!" before kicking SpringTrap in the back, knocking him over. Spring Bonnie took the chance to tear his mask off, and then set the spring locks off on him -again- and utterly killed his spirit. He was shoved into the portal.

The Marionette was breathing heavily, he just beat up 2 phantoms -Phantom Foxy and Phantom Balloon Boy-, and sent them back to the afterlife. It's very energy draining. Marionette thought he was done, but then, Phantom Marionette rose towards him, shouting some kind of metallic screech, then attacking him. Nightmarrione used his buzzsaw and cut through him before he could get there, though. Phantom Marionette turned into green dust, which was sucked into the portal. _3 down,_ Marionette thought _2 left._

FredBear and P.F. faced each other, both glaring at their opponent. FredBear lunged, biting P.F.'s arm. P.F. threw him off, and kicked him in the knees. FredBear fell to the floor. "Now, brother, time to die." P.F. said, raising his knife. FredBear closed his eyes, waiting for his impending doom.

Chapter 10: …

But I didn't. FredBear looked up to see Sammy pushing him away and fighting him, holding a taser. FredBear couldn't move, he was so tired. "No!" He shouted as Sammy took a stab to the chest, but she took the taser, and used the opportunity to jab his chest with the taser, shocking him. P.F. shoved the knife deeper , until it poked through her back and let go, then clawed at her furiously, giving her many bleeding wounds. She pushed the taser deeper, P.F. started to short-circuit. Sammy looked at FredBear and mouthed 'I love you' then, with a flash of light, P.F. exploded, engulfing everything within 5 feet in a white light. Then, it all stopped, they were back in the diner, it was still midnight. But, Sammy was there, dead as a doornail. FredBear, despite his horrific appearance, cried, oil was falling from his face and let out a loud metallic screech heard all across the area. _No, it's not over yet._ He thought, he took her body, and went to the Parts and Service Room.

POV Shift

 _All good people go to Heaven, and I did it. I stopped an evil that could've destroyed the world, sure I had my regrets, but now, this is the end._ As white light appeared in front of her, and she was flung into it. She woke up, in the Parts and Service room. She looked at her hand, trying to see her taser. Her paws weren't holding anything. _Wait a minute._ "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." FredBear said, dusting his paws on his chest. "What happened?"

"You saved the world, that's what happened." FredBear said. "So I saved you."

Sammy looked in the mirror, and saw instead of her a black bunny, with white eyes and teeth. When she moved, the bunny moved. "You didn't."

"I did."

"C'mere." She kissed him again, and as if on instinct, FredBear morphed into Human Forme. He stopped enough to say:

"Welcome to the family, Shade."

THE END.

(Insert playing 'We are the Champions')


End file.
